The Dream Crystal:A Regular Day
Chapter 1: A Regular Day Mario & Luigi's House, 9:15 a.m. "Nope…seen that…hate that, I thought this was cancelled!" Mario said, as he was flipping through the TV channels, obviously bored. "Come on Ma-rio! Can you at least leave it on one show?" his younger brother Luigi whined. "Fine…." Mario mumbled, handing Luigi the remote. "Wait!" Luigi exclaimed, making Mario stop in his tracks. The green one then handed Mario a pink envelope, with a heart sticker in the middle, with the words 'Mario' written in cursive font. He then took it out of his brother's hand. "When did you get this?" Mario asked. "Last night Peach gave it to me to give to YOU…but when I came home you were asleep." Luigi responded, letting out a big yawn. "Thanks…" Mario said, opening it. He finally unfolded the 'peachy pink' paper, and read. Dear Mario, I'm throwing a lovely celebration party at the castle tomorrow…and you're invited of course! This is to celebrate the anniversary of when Bowser hasn't attacked the castle in two years so far! Make sure Luigi comes to! Hope to see you there! Sincerely, Princess Peach. And with that, Mario closed the letter, set it on the couch, and started to head for the door. "You going to the castle already?" Luigi asked. "Why not?" Mario shot back. "Oh…" "You know you can come too right?" Luigi's eyes widened, "Really?" "Yes! Just hurry up!" the red one barked, growing impatient. "Yeah, whatever…" He then followed his older brother. Luigi quickly locked the door behind him. They then jumped into Mario's red Wild Wing and sped away. Bowser's Castle…. "HURRY UP!" the Koopa King boomed, slamming his fist onto the armrest of his throne. Kamek then flew in on his magical broom as fast as I could have gone. He was slightly quivering. "Y-Yes, your Highness?" the frightened Kamek asked. "Have you finished it yet?" "Yes. I'll send it in immediately." Kamek responded. He then looked at a nearby Koopatrol guard and nodded. The guard then motioned to three others, and they then left the throne room. "What is this for again, Lord Bowser?" Kamek asked, adjusting his glasses. "JUST SHUT UP, BE PATIENT AND MAYBE YOU'LL FIND OUT!" Bowser roared,, and the entire castle shook as if hit by an earthquake. After the shock was over, Kamek was nowhere to be found. He started to look all around the room. "Kamek?" He then saw him hiding behind one of his personal statues. "Y-Yes sir?" Kamek answered, peering from behind the stone structure. "Sorry about that….It's just that it's taking too long!" Bowser said, tapping his foot on the tile floor. At this point, the Koopatrol guards walked in while pushing a large, strange looking device. Bowser then pointed at Kamek. "Feast your eyes…" Princess Peach's Castle…. The duo just jumped out of the Wild Wing and Princess Peach was patiently waiting outside of the castle doors. Mario and Luigi smiled and walked up to her. "Hi guys!" she greeted. They got down onto one knee and bowed. "Hi Princess Peach!" the Mario bros. happily exclaimed in unison. "The party has already begun. And it's great to see you Mario! Such a long time!" she exclaimed, pulling him into a bear-hug. Mario's face was turning blue very quickly. "Oof! You're killing me!" he managed to croak. She then let him go and turned to where Luigi was. "And you too Luigi...Luigi?" They then saw a thick cloud of dust in the air, leading to the castle. Mario rolled his eyes and Peach giggled. "Let's go inside…"